80s and 90s vs 00s and 10s
A battle between pop-cultural characters from everybody's childhoods of the 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, and 2010s will take place, in the biggest battle of the century. I'll make matchups later... 1980s and 1990s *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Bananaman (Bananaman) *Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) *He-Man (Masters of the Universe) *SuperTed (SuperTed) *Voltron (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) *Lion-O, Snarf, Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra, Wilykit & Wilykat (Thundercats) *Pee-Wee Herman (Pee-Wee's Playhouse) *Slimer (The Real Ghostbusters) *Leonardo, Ralphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Ryu and Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Megaman (Megaman) *Gavan (Space Sheriff Gavan) *Robocop (Robocop) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Mask (The Mask) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil Deville, and Suzie Charmichael (Rugrats) *Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot (Animaniacs) *The Tick (The Tick) *Goliath (Gargoyles) *Brain and Pinky (Pinky and the Brain) *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Pikachu (Pokémon) *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Agumon (Digimon) *Big Guy and Rusty (Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) *Sonic and Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Kirby (Kirby's Dreamland) *Barney (Barney and Friends) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, & Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) *Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon) *Marshal Bravestarr (Bravestarr) *Saber Rider (Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) *Zachary Foxx, Shane Gooseman, Niko, Walter Hartford (Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers) *Galtar (Galtar and the Golden Lance) *Princess Gwenevere (Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Vytor (Vytor: the Starfire Champion) *Denver (Denver the Last Dinosaur) *Esteban, Zia, & Tao (Mysterious Cities of Gold) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Cybersix (Cybersix) *Bucky O'Hare (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Menace) *The Toxic Avenger (The Toxic Avenger) *Big Pete Wrigley & Little Pete Wrigley (The Adventures of Pete & Pete) *Spartan (WildC.A.T.S.) *The Maxx (The Maxx) *Dimitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie (Biker Mice from Mars) *Prince Lightstar (Skeleton Warriors) *Questar (Dino-Riders) *Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales) 2000s and 2010s: *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing) *Pucca and Garu (Pucca: Funny Love) *Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda (The Fairly Oddparents) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) *Medabee (Medabots) *Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Garrius (Zoids: Chaotic Century) *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) *Hamtaro (Hamtaro) *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Tyson (Beyblade) *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, and Goddard (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Ruroni (Ruroni Kenshin: Wandering Samurai) *XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) *Bloo and Mac (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hey Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) *Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, and Momo (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Naruto (Naruto) *Johnny Test (Johnny Test) *Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Robotboy (Robotboy) *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Maxxor (Chaotic) *Chowder (Chowder) *Dan and Drago (Bakugan) *Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Orange (Annoying Orange) *Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Gingka (Beyblade: Metal Saga) *Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Dan (Dan Vs.) *Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *Dipper and Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Wonder and Sylvia (Wonder Over Yonder) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Dante Vale (Huntik: Secrets and Seekeres) *Kratos (God of War) *Zach Saturday Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday, Fiskerton, Komodo, & Zon (The Secret Saturdays) *Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Generator Rex (Generator Rex) *Ky Stax, Maya, and Boomer (Redakai: Conquer the Kairu) *Ranga the Bloodedge (Blazblue) *Adam Jensen (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) *Vampi (Vampi) *Nina, Alanis, & Samanya (Neverminds) *Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) *El Chavo, Don Ramon, Quico, Nono, Dona Florinda, Professor Jirafales, Popis, Senor Barriga, Dona Cleotilde (El Chavo Animado) *Kirito & Asuna (Sword Art Online) *Master Shake, Frylock, & Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) *Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) *Firebreather (Firebreather) *War (Darksiders) *Yoko Littner (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear X) *Max, Caruso, Fiona, Rodger, and Buzz (Dinosquad) *Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew) *Lin Ching, Jumpy Ghostface, Mystique Sonya, & Mighty Ray (Hero: 108) *The Cape (The Cape) *Aerrow, Junko, & Starling (Storm Hawks) *Shoutman + Star Sword (Digimon Fusion) *Tintin (Hergé's The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movie adaptation) THE VILLAIN CIRCLE: *Satronica (Industrial Strength Records) *The Collexeutioner Madman of Erased Culture *Megatron (Transformers) *Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) *Skeletor (Masters of the Universe) *Texas Pete (SuperTed) *Prince Lotor (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) *Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) *Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Ridley (Metroid) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Dr. Wily (Megaman) *Don Horror (Uchuu Keiji Gavan) *Mr. Smith (The Simpsons) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Rita Repulsa (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokémon) *Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Sedusa, and the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls) *Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Black Shadow (F-Zero) *King Dedede (Kirby's Dreamland) *Andross (Star Fox) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) *Tobe (Pucca: Funny Love) *Denzel Crocker (The Fairly Oddparents) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Dr. Drakken and Shego (Kim Possible) *Professor Calamitous (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron) *Vlad Plasmius, Lunch Lady Ghost, Technus, Skulker, Ember, Spectra, and Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) *Maximus I.Q. and Minimus P.U. (Atomic Betty) *Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Prince Phobos (W.I.T.C.H.) *Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Brain Freezer (Johnny Test) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo!) *Lord Van Bloot (Chaotic) *Naga (Bakugan) *Grapefruit (Annoying Orange) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, and Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Sorcerer (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *Lil' Gideon (Gravity Falls) *Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) *Xenmas (Kingdom Hearts) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Overlord, & Cyberface (Savage Dragon) *Tex Hex (Bravestarr) *Nemesis & Jesse Blue (Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) *Captain Kidd, & Lazarus Slade (Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers) *Lord Tormak (Galtar and the Golden Lance) *Lady Kale (Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders) *Souther (Fist of the North Star) *Myzor (Vytor: The Starfire Champion) *Dr. Von Reichter (Cybersix) *KOMPLEX (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Menace) *Lord Helspont (WildC.A.T.S./DC Comics) *Mr. Gone (The Maxx) *Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) *Lawrence Limburger (Biker Mice from Mars) *Baron Dark (Skeleton Warriors) *Krulos (Dino-Riders) *Magica De Spell and The Beagle Boys (Ducktales) *The Professor, & DeFoe (Huntik: Secrets and Seekers) *Zeus, & Thanatos (God of War) *V. V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays) *Lust, Gluttony, & Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) *Yuuki Terumi (Blazblue) *Lokar (Redakai: Conquer the Kairu) *Shinkawa Shoichi/Red-Eye XaXa (Sword Art Online) *Ignignokt & Err (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Lordgenome (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Ramlethal Valentine (Guilty Gear) *Victor Veloci (Dinosquad) *Highroller (Hero: 108) *Kish (Tokyo Mew Mew) *Scales (The Cape) *Tactimon (Digimon Fusion) *Master Cyclonis,Dark Ace, & Snipe (Storm Hawks) *Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Category:Epic Battle Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfiction Category:Pop Culture